


Amor gignit amorem

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti su Lucretia e Gaia, quasi tutti nati grazie a prompt del gruppo <i>We are out for prompt.</i><br/>Spero possano piacervi!!<br/><i>---</i><br/>Se si potesse descrivere il rallentare del tempo, mentre Gaia si spoglia davanti allo sguardo rapito di Lucretia, si dovrebbero usare solo parole antiche. Come antica sembra essere la loro istintiva connessione. Invece c'è un silenzio obbligato davanti a quello spettacolo, perché non c'è modo di raccontarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trovarsi e restare (modern!AU, Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Ecco un'altra raccolta a tema Spartacus (ne ho molte su questo profilo).  
> Non ricevo tantissimi prompt su queste due, ma spesso sono molto belli e cerco di scriverne come meglio posso. Le adoro, in pratica.  
> Detto questo, spero vi piaccia e spero vorrete farmi sapere!!

Lucretia rigira la fede, stringendola fra pollice e medio ripetendo gli stessi movimenti circolari, mentre il tempo è scandito da un orologio impolverato appeso alla parete.   
Era stata una bella ragazza e una buona moglie. Ora non si sentiva più niente. Si limitava a trascinare nella vita i suoi giorni, con la stanchezza di chi non prova più nulla, di chi non ha più le forze per emozionarsi o arrabbiarsi o lottare.   
“Anche stasera, eh?”  
La voce decisa arriva da dietro il bancone e, in quelle poche parole, Lucretia può avvertire un sorriso di labbra grandi e denti bianchi. Non ha bisogno di guardarla, per saperlo, ma alza comunque gli occhi dalle sue mani per specchiarsi nelle scure iridi di Gaia.   
 _Gaia_.   
I suoi capelli rosso fuoco, il suo viso dagli zigomi pronunciati, quella pelle su cui vorrebbe solo poggiare i polpastrelli per saggiarne la consistenza e l'erotico sottotesto in ogni singolo gesto.   
Lucretia ha smesso di mentire a se stessa sui motivi che trascinano la sua mente e il suo corpo fino all'anonimo locale dove trascorre le sue serate. Nell'oceano di nulla che è diventata la sua anima, qualcosa ha comunque trovato terreno fertile per sbocciare.   
È piccolo ed è fragile, ma scalda e si espande e gonfia Lucretia di una strana speranza, di eccitazione e timore.   
E poi Gaia, con le sue frasi mai casuali, con il suo sguardo attento e malizioso, non ha fatto altro che alimentarlo, quel fuoco. C'è un gioco, fra loro, di cui Lucretia non è sicura di sapere le regole, ma che giocherà comunque. Perché non è più la ragazza che era, non ha più gli scrupoli di un tempo, non ha paura.   
Gaia si sporge oltre il bancone, versandogli il solito liquido ambrato nel bicchiere, mostrando la pelle candida che scivola nella scollatura.   
“Dovresti passare questa notte con me.” mormora, sorridendole divertita.   
Lucretia scruta la sua espressione e, dietro alla maschera spavalda, vi legge il timore di un rifiuto.   
“Dovrei.” risponde, prima di aprire il suo viso in un riflesso altrettanto divertito.  
   
Lucretia si guarda attorno, in quel piccolo appartamento che profuma di Gaia e di vita vissuta di fretta, fra un turno e l'altro. Non credeva di arrivare lì e, ora che c'è, non è certa di restare.   
La ragazza che è stata, la moglie che credeva di non essere, sono improvvisamente rispuntate fuori, con i loro dubbi e le loro incertezze.   
Basta un piccolo gesto, però, a cancelare le domande. Una carezza lieve, di dita fredde ma morbide. Gaia le è davanti, la osserva, non dice una parola. Si limita a poggiare la mano sul viso di Lucretia, in una richiesta che è un invito a cogliere, ad approfittare, ad abbandonarsi.  
Se si potesse descrivere il rallentare del tempo, mentre Gaia si spoglia davanti allo sguardo rapito di Lucretia, si dovrebbero usare solo parole antiche. Come antica sembra essere la loro istintiva connessione. Invece c'è un silenzio obbligato davanti a quello spettacolo, perché non c'è modo di raccontarlo.   
Mentre il corpo di Gaia emerge dai vestiti come una farfalla, scoprendo la sua pelle candida, il suo addome, il suo seno, le sue gambe, Lucretia la beve con gli occhi come ha bevuto i suoi drink con le labbra. E - quando viene invitata a farlo da una Gaia ormai sdraiata sul materasso a terra, in un angolo della piccola casa – la beve anche con la bocca, senza indugiare in provocazioni inutili, con il viso affondato fra le sue cosce e quelle sconosciute dita sottili a stringersi fra i capelli. La assapora, gustando quella sua pelle intima, quei suei gemiti rauchi, quel suo piacevole contorcersi. La vive e vive di conseguenza, come non fa da molto tempo.   
Fra quelle cosce, su quella carne, Lucretia sente di poter abbandonare tutto e rinascere.   
Lucretia sente di poter restare.


	2. Una piccola ossessione (modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, questo scritto è particolarmente scemo ma, credetemi, per me ha senso. E anche per chi me l'ha promptato. Ah, le ladre di reggiseni sono più diffuse di quanto crediate!!!  
> Spero vi faccia sorridere!

Lucretia apre tutti i cassetti, incredula.   
“No, non di nuovo.” sibila, irritata.   
Ha fretta, doveva essere fuori già da dieci minuti, invece sta vagando per casa avvolta solo dall'asciugamano alla ricerca di uno stupido reggiseno. Abbandona la sua stanza e cerca fra i panni stesi, con mano veloce e espressione irritata.   
No, niente, nulla   
Non ne è rimasto che uno, vecchio e sfilacciato, che Lucretia tiene solo di scorta nei meandri del suo cassetto. Tutti gli altri, pian piano, sono scomparsi.   
E non c'è che una persona, in quella casa, da incolpare.   
Lucretia si dirige a passo di marcia in camera di Gaia, senza neanche bussare. La trova sdraiata sul letto, immersa in tutti i suoi reggiseni scomparsi, con lo sguardo colpevole della bambina trovata a rubare le caramelle. O della donna fatta e finita scovata a nuotare nei reggiseni.  
“Che fai, si può sapere?”  
Gaia si mette a sedere - i capelli rossi tutti arruffati - e la sua espressione cambia pian piano, trasformandosi in un sorriso furbo.   
“Credo di avere una piccola ossessione.” ammette.   
In quella situazione assurda, con quell'immagine di beatitudine ancora stampata in mente, Lucretia non può che riflettere quel sorriso con il suo.


	3. Vieni (Modern!AU, Erotic&Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia e Gaia, una cena, esiti inaspettati e una scelta...
> 
> Ringrazio Ornella per il prompt.   
> Ispirata al canone della serie... circa. XD

Era stato naturale come respirare, come guardarsi negli occhi e capire. Semplicemente capire. Della cena non restava più nulla nei piatti, del vino neanche una goccia nei bicchieri. C'erano solo loro, un'occhiata e un gesto che portò le mani a sfiorarsi.   
E bocche, rossetti sbavati sulle labbra, lingue, denti. Poi mani, pelle, gambe, piacere.   
Si erano incastrate l'una nell'altra, con la voglia e le dita, fino a stancarsi e abbandonarsi stremate contro il materasso.   
C'era sempre stata, quell'inspiegabile tensione fra di loro, quel gioco di sguardi e di intese. Ma mai quello, mai il sesso, mai il prendersi e darsi che aveva avuto luogo nella villa di Lucretia.   
Ogni attimo di piacere, però, pretese un pagamento non indifferente, quando Quintus spalancò la porta con una frase già pronta a lasciare la sua bocca.   
Si pietrificò davanti a quella scena intima, davanti a sua moglie abbracciata a qualcun'altro, con in viso un'espressione soddisfatta come mai ne aveva per lui.   
“Cosa cazzo succede?” domandò, allentandosi la cravatta.   
E Lucrezia avrebbe voluto urlare che era successo tutto, che si era accorta di amare come mai prima, che non desiderava altro se non vivere sulla pelle di Gaia e annegare nei suoi occhi. Ma tutte quelle parole scivolarono in profondità nel suo essere quando si rese conto di quanto avrebbero perso, di che vita lei e Gaia avrebbero dovuto vivere. Niente più tetto sicuro, niente più cena garantita. Freddo e fame e insicurezza. No, non poteva obbligare Gaia a una vita che non fosse di agi e di tutte le ricchezze che meritava.   
Bastò un'occhiata fra di loro, bastò ingoiare il disgusto, bastò mettere a tacere l'amore.   
“Vieni anche tu.” mormorò Gaia, leggendo negli occhi di Lucrezia.   
“Vieni.” ripetè l'altra.


End file.
